Typically, coatings for the interior of automobiles, such as airplane cabins, have included a two-component solvent borne polyurethane system with an isocyanate hardener. These systems can often include volatile organic compounds (VOCs), which are now more tightly regulated by various industries and environmental organizations. It would be beneficial to create a one component waterborne system that would alleviate many of the environmental concerns associated with solvent borne systems, while still satisfying the industry standards, such as adhesion and scratch resistance for commercial aviation interiors.